


normal

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, F/M, Gen, cs fluff, cs future fic, daddy killian, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: cs + Disney family vacation + (Daddy!Killian, Captain Charming, Mama!Snow) :)





	normal

_Disneyland._

It’s the happiest place on earth —or so they tell him.

Killian’s still not completely certain about the whole thing but he’s grudgingly going along with it regardless.

His kid seems to be pleased with the trip (very much so) and that’s more than enough to make it worth it for him.

Estella seems to know  _everything_ about this so-called happiest place. She has told him all about the rides they’re going to ride, about the characters she wants to meet, about the food she’s going to try, the clothes she’s going to wear, even how they may just run into his Disney counterpart.

Estella had said this before laughing adorably and that was almost enough for  _some_ of Killian’s apprehension to lessen.

Emma insisted that  _now_  was the best time to do the trip. 

Again Killian’s not too certain it is, but it’s not as if he can contradict his Swan.

She’s four, almost five months pregnant now, and as she told him, Estella’s little world is about to be very much shaken up when the new baby comes, so they  _needed_ to do this. 

Given she isn’t going to be allowed to be flying across the country too much longer while pregnant, they also happened to  _need_ to do it  _now_.

 _A_ s she remarked,  _“Estella’s at the perfect age to enjoy the place, plus we really can’t wait until after Oliver comes. I wouldn’t want to do a park like this with a newborn, or even a small baby, but I really want to do it for Estella, so we have to do it **now** , Killian.”_

And so they did. Because Killian can’t exactly say no to his wife.

He really cannot.

She also happened to mention today ( _today,_  one sad day before they are to explore the sodding park) that Killian will be the one to ride most (if not all) of the rides with Estella given she’s too pregnant for most of them.

Obviously Estella, traitor little lass that she is, ganged up on him along with Emma, insisting how right mummy was. “ _It has to be you and me, daddy! Baby Ollie will probably get dizzy in the teacups anyway.”_

_“And we can’t have that, of course.” Emma had agreed easily._

Killian had  _glared_  at her when she said that and now that he thinks about it all—

“ _Bloody hell.”_

 _“_ You all right there?”

Killian’s eyes snap in David’s direction, his eyes wide and confused. “Uh?”

“I asked you if you’re all right, heard you muttering something?”

“Um,” he mumbles, shaking his head slightly. “I’m fine, mate.” He replies at last, although he doubts he’s being very convincing. “Are the lads asleep?”

“Yeah,” David replies. “I think the only one left standing is  _your daughter_.”

 _Ah, of course._  Killian can’t help the chuckle that escapes. That doesn’t exactly shock him. At all.

“Aye, mate, she’s going through a bit of bedtime strike these days.”

Estella insisted it’d be Emma to tuck her in and  _“not daddy,”_ so as much as Killian would like to be helping Emma, he knows his help isn’t of much use right now.

Estella just wants  _Emma_  to lay down with her,  _Emma_ to read her a bedtime story,  _Emma_ to sing to her. Just  _mum —_ which has been the norm lately.

It would be all right, really, the only problem is though, that Emma has been known to fall asleep before Estella even does most nights.

Pregnancy exhaustion is a  _real_ thing, and Killian has noticed it’s hit her harder this time around.

He’s also noticed  _Estella_ has noticed it, and little pirate that she is, is taking full advantage of her mum’s overtiredness to stall her own bedtime most nights.

It’s apparently normal, he has read, for their kid to be acting up given her status as only-child expiring soon. For Estella Jones, this means being especially clingy to Emma as of late.

Killian intervenes eventually most nights and actually gets the lass to fall asleep (of the two of them, she actually listens to him more than she does Emma) —but this usually doesn’t happen until Emma is well and sound asleep in their child’s bed and Estella has declared victory over her tired body.

He hopes it  _is_  a phase and that it’ll pass. He has to admit to miss his wife at nights when lately it seems she always ends up spending the night in Estella’s bedroom while their child takes  _their_  bed.

“Want a drink?” David says, interrupting his thoughts once again.

Killian looks up at him, thrown off a little by the grin in David’s face as he offers him a beer. He makes himself nod anyway. “Sure mate, thank you.”

David hands him the bottle and sits down beside him on the couch with one of his own. “She’s a piece of work, isn’t she?”

“Estella, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

Killian sighs, taking a long gulp of his drink. “Aye, she is.”

“Takes after you, you think?”

Killian groans, rolling his eyes. “Hardy har har, mate.”

David grins, but doesn’t push the matter further, instead he comfortably settles back on the couch.

It’s a first for them all to be away on a holiday together so far away from home. They hadn’t planned it exceedingly, yet everything worked out just so that the Charmings were able to join them in their vacation.

Killian has to admit it’s enjoyable to spend time with them; Snow’s help with Emma and Estella is unmeasurable these days, and David and their boys are admittedly fun to hang out with.

Their youngest, Leo, is just over three years old and every time Killian sees him or has had to entertain him, he hasn’t been able to stop himself from picturing how life with their little Oliver is going to be like in a few months’ time.

Emma’s convinced Oliver is going to be mellow and easy going. Killian on his part isn’t quite as certain as she is. He doubts a child of  _theirs_ could  _ever_  be  _completely_ mellow or easy going, but he’ll humor Emma every time she insists  _her_   _baby boy_  will be  _serene —_ her words.

Killian still doesn’t doubt for a second little Oliver is going to be  _perfect_  (even if he grows up to be a proper little pirate like his sister) and most importantly, loved greatly by all their family.

Estella  _is_  excited about him, even if she is slightly apprehensive about it every once in a while too.

Every time Killian sees her with either of her uncles (especially the little one these last few days) he’s again reassured his lass is going to be a phenomenal big sister. He has not one doubt about  _that_.

“You know, Killian…”

David breaks him from his thoughts yet again, pulling him back to reality and the million thoughts he has about life with his future son.

“Um, sorry mate, I didn’t…” He tries to refocus properly, giving his head a little shake. “Can you say that again? I didn’t catch it, my apologies.”

David turns to meet his eyes, regards him slowly. “I was just saying…Emma, she’s, you know, she’s  _happy.”_

Killian’s not sure what brought this from David now, or even  _how_  to reply to that right away, so he quietly continues to look at David as he carries on.

“I wanted to  _thank you_ for that, I guess.” He says, his voice quiet, but honest. “She deserves this,” he says, looking around them and shrugging. “She deserves a family and all the happiness that she has. You are a big part of that happiness, so I wanted, well, I wanted to thank you for that.”

“You mean that?”

David doesn’t even think about it. “I do, yes.”

Killian considers his words in silence for a beat or two only. “Thank you, mate.” He says, actually meaning it. His expression however, does change in two seconds flat, as he leans in closer to David, the smirk on his face grand. “I knew I’d win you over completely one day.” He gloats and it’s enough to make David groan with annoyance and roll his eyes.

“You  _had_ to push it, didn’t you?”

Killian grins. “Aye, I did.”

David shakes his head, surely thinking he ought to know better than to compliment him — _ever_.

“For whatever it’s worth,” Killian adds after a moment. He waits until David is looking at him to continue. “She’s  _everything_ to me. I don’t intent to  _ever_ let her down; Emma,  _or_  our children. It’s a vow, mate.”

David looks at him seriously, as if still trying to decide if he’s being honest or not. There’s a start of a smile in his face, which Killian takes as good sign as any.  _However_ , before David can reply,  _another_ little voice interrupts them.

“ _Daddy_!  _Daddy!_ ”

She’s whispering —loudly, but  _whispering._

Killian can’t even hide it that he’s amused. He meets Estella’s eyes and nods at her, signaling that is all right for her to join them.

“Hi daddy.”

“Hi love,” he whispers back, putting down his beer —bonding time with his mate has officially concluded, he knows. “Mum’s asleep?”

Estella nods; her smile the definition of innocence.

_Pirate._

Killian looks at her knowingly but without even a bit of annoyance. “It’s off to bed now with you, love.” He tells her. “You can let mum keep your room.”

Estella beams at those words. “ _Really_?”

“Aye.” Killian sighs. “You can take ours.”

Estella tries to hide her giggles as she nods her head. “Okay daddy,” she says before turning to David. “Night night grandpa, daddy says I have to go to bed.”

David looks at her just barely containing his own grin. “He’s right, Estella. It’s kind of late.”

Estella heaves a dramatic sigh at that. David’s grin softens and Killian is once again reminded Estella doesn’t just have  _him_ wrapped around her finger, David (and just about everyone else) too.

“Good night darling, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Estella nods at him, blowing him a kiss as she starts in the direction of the bedrooms. “Love you, grandpa!”

“Love you too!” David calls after her before he turns to Killian. “Good luck putting her down, old man.”

Killian grunts a little at that, but can’t even pretend he won’t need that luck. “Aye, aye, mate.”

— ღ   —

The next day they arrive at the park before it opens and Killian’s shocked by the amount of people already there despite the early hour. Emma warned him about it, but it’s still quite shocking for him to see.

Even more shocking, the fact that his daughter was up at the crack of dawn with  _no_ complain whatsoever. Even if Estella’s usually ready to start her days early enough, the unholy hour they woke her up today to get ready would have definitely been a problem for her back home..

Then again, they were heading to the happiest place on earth (supposedly) so perhaps Killian shouldn’t have been so shocked.

Emma and Snow took it upon themselves to make sure Estella was dressed to the nines for day one at the parks. She ended up wearing one of the most beautiful gowns Snow has gifted her, along with matching slippers.

Emma did her hair; a beautiful braid twisted on a bun on the top of her head, while Snow also helped a little and finished the look with teeny, delicate white flowers surrounding the bun.

Estella is his daughter and while Killian is most certainly biased, he still thinks there’s no child at this place that looks more beautiful than his child does.

Neal gave Snow a hard pass on costumes, but given little Leo has very little say at only three years old, he got dressed up as a darling little prince and Killian has to admit the lad does look rather adorable.

Suddenly, images of  _Emma_  wanting to dress up their own little pirate as a, well, as a little pirate one day have his mind going into overdrive.

Then again, maybe it won’t even be Emma the one insisting they dress up their child. Maybe it’ll be him, and maybe that’s all right.

— ღ   —

Estella’s priorities for her time at the parks were discussed at length during the days prior to their visit. Her first and foremost priority is meeting Anna and Elsa (thank you very much  _Disney_ for  _that_ particular obsession that not even Estella Jones could escape).  

Peter Pan is second on that list. Killian almost fears Estella wants to kick him in the groin at first sight, but she insists that that isn’t the case and he’s decided to trust her —if with slight hesitation that is. “ _I just want to meet him, okay Daddy?!”,_ she insisted and Killian had just nodded.

Snow White is also a priority.  _Not_  Prince Charming; apparently she’s not interested in any princes, pretend or real life. Killian might or might not have coached that answer a little.

She  _needs_  to meet Alice from Wonderland too apparently,  _and,_ last but not least, her ultimate favorite Disney Princess (“ _from the movies, not in real life, you’re my favorite grandma obviously!_ ”),  _Ariel_.

It’s an especially hot day in California, and the queuesto meet the characters _are_ ridiculous, but still, by midafternoon, they’ve met  _almost_ everyone in Estella’s list.

Just as they approach their last character yet to meet, Estella sucks in a breath and looks up at him. “That’s a  _long_  line, daddy.”

It’s Snow White’s line —by far not the longest line they’ve encountered today (thank you Anna and Elsa and the three hours of his life he’s never going to get back) but it’s definitely a long one and if Killian’s right, his child is on the side of  _very tired_  right now.

Her bright blue eyes are drowsy as she looks at him, but also hopeful and pleading at the same time. “Shall we do this, love?”

“Yeah,” she answers anyway. She reaches to grab his hand and together they walk to line up.

There’s a family of five in front of them; twin girls around Estella’s age, Killian wagers, and a younger sister in the mother’s arms.

While Estella is mostly leaning against his side, trying not to fall asleep or complain about how much her feet must be hurting her, the girls in front of them seem unable to stop bickering about this and that, and then whatever  _this_ was, again.

Killian knows Estella’s as annoyed as he is, giving him pleading glances every once in a while, shaking her little head at whatever silly comment they overhear from the sisters, and even sneaking a little giggle here and there at some of the  _real_ silly things those two are discussing.

They are both dressed up as Cinderella, their gowns sparkly and puffy, paired with beautiful and elaborated hair dos.

Estella’s yawning and rubbing her eyes when the twins’ attention shifts to her suddenly.

She doesn’t even notice them looking at her until they speak, frighteningly synchronized. “ _That’s_ a pretty dress!”

Ever her mother’s daughter, Estella’s inability to take a compliment shows and it may almost seem like she’s scowling right then at the other girls.

She still manages a  _“thank you_ ” and Killian’s proud of his lass just like that.

“Who are you dressed up as?” One of the girls asks her then, stepping closer so she can have a better look of Estella’s gown, probably.

“No one,” Estella replies, shaking her head. “My grandma made it for me.” She adds then and her words catch the attention of the twins’ mother.

She looks at Killian first, smiling that smile only parents seem to smile to other parents, before looking at Estella. “Is that right?”

“Yup!” Estella replies excitedly, forgetting for the time being about her own tiredness. “She can make  _all sorts_  of pretty dresses with her sewing machine!”

“That’s amazing!”

“Yah!” Estella beams up at the woman. “She’s Snow White, you know?” She blurts out, but then seems to realize the mistake she’s made almost immediately. “I mean—” she gasps before covering her mouth with both her hands.

She quickly looks up at Killian with sheer panic in her eyes.

Killian in any case is quick to smile at her, hoping to put her back at ease.

He grins charmingly at the woman before him as he says, “she means her grandma is kind of like Snow White.” Killian clarifies simply. “Her grandma is truly the most kind and most hopeful one,” he says. “Dare I even share this; she also has a penchant for singing with,  _and,_   _at_ birds.”

There’s laughter all around at that, including the children, and it makes Killian grin proudly. He looks down at Estella, at the relief in her eyes, and his grin grows even wider still. “It’s all right little love, you’re fine.”

Estella easily returns his smile.

“Well, your grandma is very talented, sweetheart. That’s a beautiful gown she made for you.”

Estella breathes deeply and nods. “Thank you,” she answers, a little shyly this time. She looks over at the twins then and smiles at them too. “Your dresses are also  _very very_  pretty.” She adds, looking over at the two of them, at their matching dresses and matching, well, matching _everything_. “Do you guys usually dress alike?”

“We do.” They reply at the same time and Estella looks up at Killian with the most conspiratorial grin there ever was.

“I love it.”

— ღ   —

They are sitting on a bench in a courtyard, little Leo napping in his stroller while Emma and Snow sit side by side quietly.

Charming and Neal are off finding cotton candy. Apparently, her brother  _needed it —_ right that second or the world most likely would have ended given the magnitude of his tantrum a few minutes ago.

Emma has to admit she’s very much enjoying this little moment of quiet with her mom. They can see Killian and Estella from their spot —or at least, they could see them up until a few moments ago when they advanced in the queue enough to enter Snow White’s quarters in hopes to get that darned autograph for Estella.

Emma can’t get the image of the two of them standing in the line, though. Killian in regular old jeans and a long sleeve henley next to his daughter dressed up like a proper princess.

Technically, Estella  _is_ a proper princess herself, but they all agreed they wouldn’t mention  _anything_ about that while on holidays.

So far, they’ve been successful, Emma thinks.

Still, seeing them like that, among all those strangers in Disneyland of all places, it just—

“He’s a  _regular_  dad.”

“Excuse me?”

Emma doesn’t blame her mom for sounding so confused. She still just shrugs and smiles at her playfully. “When I decided to stay in Storybrooke, I never —I  _truly never_  thought I’d ever have a normal life.”

Snow looks at her oddly, and Emma knows what she’s thinking. It makes her roll her eyes, but she’s still smiling —she can’t help it. “Fine, our lives aren’t exactly textbook  _normal_ but —have you seen Killian with Estella today?” She asks then, knowing she definitely has a point. “No one in this place is going to come up to them and say, ‘ _hey, are you sure you aren’t off some fairytale storybook_?’ No one.” Emma stresses. “Killian’s a dad.” She says. “I see him and not just today, but always —he’s such a dad, and he’s a  _good one._ ” She says and actually has to pause for a moment. Emotion and perhaps even her hormones catching up with her in that very moment out of nowhere.

Snow reaches for her hand and when Emma looks up at her, she’s smiling at her softly. She nods at her, as if to encourage her to continue and so Emma does after taking a calming deep breath.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, you know, he’s the father of my kids and its… _normal._ I never thought I’d have this.”

Snow makes sure to check little Leo is still soundly asleep in his stroller before she scooches closer to Emma and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Emma lets out a stupid watery chuckle, but lets her mom hug her —in the middle of Disneyland of all places.

“Honey?”

“Um?”

“I’m pretty sure every stranger in this place that has heard you call me  _mom_ may disagree a little with your definition of normal.”

And at that, Emma bursts out laughing —can’t help herself. Snow laughs as well, looking quite satisfied with herself for having made Emma laugh.

“I will say though,” she says after a moment, making sure she has Emma’s full attention. “Killian  _is_ a terrific father.”

Emma grins at that, nodding. She _knows_  he is.

“The boys adore him  _so much_ ,” she admits with an easy smile on her face. “I don’t think he even realizes how much. You should see the way they  _both_  light up when we tell them you guys are coming over. Is priceless Emma; _every single time_.”

It’s the weirdest combination of pure happiness and  _pride_ that make her smile at those words from her  _mother._ “Thank you,” Emma whispers, hoping against hope Snow knows she means that dearly. “I mean it, thank you  _mom.”_ She says that last bit a little more firmly and it makes them both laugh.

“I’m happy you’re happy, Emma.”

And that’s it. She  _is happy,_ and maybe  _that is_ the most normal thing. “I am.”

— ღ   —

“MUMMY! MUMMY!”

Estella is by  _no means_  the loudest kid in the park (at all) yet her piercing loud screams are enough to have  _both_ Emma and Snow cringing.

Emma still makes it a point to school her expression and grin happily at her kid as she runs toward them. “HI MUMMY!”

“Hey,” Emma says, hugging her as Estella crashes onto her. She sets quickly next to her on the bench, her arms going around her (and the  _bump_ ) as best as she can. “Did you meet Snow White?”

“Yup,” Estella answers, twisting a little to catch sight of Snow. “You’re  _super_  more prettier than her grandma.”

Snow laughs at that, but can’t quite brush off the compliment. “Am I?”

Estella nods, strongly. “YES!”

“Why, then thank you so much, Estella. I’m glad you think so.”

“You’re welcome,” she says, as she snuggles against Emma more fully. “She was super super sweet though. She wrote for  _Princess_ Estella on my autograph notepad.”

“You  _are_  a princess, little duck.” Emma reminds her, making Estella giggle.

“Shush mummy, it’s a  _secret_!”

Just then, Killian  _finally_ catches up with Estella, hovering close as his eyes search Emma’s.

“You okay there sailor?”

“Aye,” Killian replies, but he can’t quite hide his tiredness from her. “Doing wonderfully, love.”

He’s been such a proper trooper —there’s actually quite a lot Emma hasn’t been able to do because of the little pirate in her, but Killian has stepped up to the challenge and handled  _everything,_ pretty much. He rode the most horrendous ride with Estella over six times because it was one of the few rides Estella was comfortable riding and the lines weren’t crazy but  _of course,_ she wanted to ride it over and over and over again.

The poor guy looked almost green and ready to puke (and pass out) at the end of one and yet when Estella asked him if he was ready to ride it again, he didn’t hesitate for a second to agree.

Her pirate is  _the_ best father and not for the first time, Emma thinks she’s truly not just saying that for the sake of complimenting Killian. He truly  _is_ the best.

“Just wait until you see the fireworks show, you’re going to love it!”

Estella pretty much squeals next to her in anticipation while Killian tries his best not to cringe —too much. Emma smiles, meeting his eyes and mouthing ‘ _I love you’_ quietly at him. 

He tiredly smiles but still whispers the words back.

— ღ   —

“So what did you think?”

“Meh.”

Emma laughs quietly. They are finally home —well, they are finally at their rented condo. Killian’s already changed and ready for bed, sprawled out on their bed as Emma finishes changing and joins him.

She snuggles against him, her hand coming to rest over his heart as she puts her head on his shoulder. “Admit it,” she tells him, searching for his eyes. “It wasn’t as horrible as you thought it’d be, right?”

Killian turns to look at her, a challenge in his eyes, and yet not ten seconds later he’s nodding. “Aye,” he says. “I guess it really wasn’t too bad.” He admits making Emma beam at his reply. “Estella bloody loved it.”

“She did.”  

“It was a long day for her though; I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so exhausted.”

Emma nods. Estella barely made it to her bed; she was so tired, she was already half asleep by the time they came back. “Yep, me either.” She says simply, but Killian looks at her oddly.

“What?” He asks and Emma knows it’s because he can read that knowing smile on her face.

She chuckles. “She’s sleeping in her bed.” Emma points out. “Estella is so tired she’s probably going to sleep through the night — _in her bed.”_

Killian’s eyes slowly widen as realization hits him. “I…I think that’s pretty fantastic, love.”

“So do I.” Emma agrees easily, hugging him to her tighter. “You’re pretty exhausted yourself huh?”

“Aye.” He doesn’t even try to lie to her then. “Do we  _really_  have to go back tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Emma says and then giggles before she can stop herself. “It’ll be fun though. I’ll make sure Estella doesn’t make you ride that one ride anymore, I swear.”

He laughs, but deep inside she knows he’s praying she can actually convince Estella to let go of that  _one_  rollercoaster ride she obsessed about today.

“She already picked out the dress she’s wearing, although tomorrow she gets to wear her down so that we can get her one of those Mickey Mouse ear hats she saw today.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Emma replies softly, as suddenly her thoughts start shifting to the past, to all the hidden reasons she thought it was so important they took this vacation so urgently. “I’m happy she’s enjoying this so much —I, well, I always imagined how family vacations would be like growing up, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm,” she mumbles. She shifts then so that her face is buried in his chest, but she still continues talking. “Almost  _everybody_ I knew did Disney at some point growing up. I think I even made up a story that I had too when I was like eleven or something.” She confesses, one of her hands idly toying with the fabric of his pajama pants. “Of course everybody at school knew that I was lying; I could never quite hide the fact that I was a foster kid, everybody always knew I didn’t have a real family.”

Killian’s quiet for a moment, but then he softly reminds her, “You’ve a family now.”

“I do.” Emma agrees. “It’s pretty good that I like the bunch of you so much, you know?” She says, twisting in his arms just enough to meet his eyes.

He’s smiling at her lovingly. “You do, huh?”

“Yes,” Emma promises. “I’m so glad my parents and the boys came as well.”

“I am too, actually.” Killian says. “I think Dave got to ride that diabolic ride with Neal even more times than I did with Estella. It cheers me up, love.”

She laughs remembering just how green her father  _also_ looked at the end of some of the rides. It makes Emma wonder suddenly if this will be a onetime family vacation thing or— “Would you do this again, Killian?”  

He turns to look at her seriously, and for the longest time he doesn’t reply.

Emma can’t read him and it just starts to unnerve her when his eyes shift to her midsection and she knows she has her answer from him. She giggles. “You want to bring Ollie one day, don’t you?”

“I, well —I…” he stutters and for a second Emma knows he’s trying to come up with whatever excuse he can think of, but eventually he gives up and just sighs. “Aye, Swan. I’d love to come back with him and Estella one day, all right?”

Emma just smiles. “Me too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “Little boys and little girls are quite different. Who knows if he’s ever going to be into fairytales the way Estella is, but I still think he’ll enjoy it.” She tells him, and just as she says this, as she imagines and can so easily visualize life with Oliver in it in their future, Emma can’t stop her hand from touching her stomach.

The baby is sleeping now as far as she can tell, but she still loses track of her thoughts as she strokes her bump.

It’s something they didn’t do with Estella a lot back in the day. They didn’t know if she was a girl or a boy, they also were maybe more cautious (and afraid) that things weren’t going to be all right that talks about their future weren’t as common as they are now with Oliver.

This time there is no hesitation to talk about him and his future. To refer to him by name and imagine all the things he’ll grow up to be and love and create himself.

It’s pretty magical actually, to have that conviction that things are simply going to be all right.

Killian’s hand moves then so it’s resting on top of hers on her stomach. Emma looks up at him quickly, a smile easily forming. “We could dress him up like a baby Captain Hook one day.” Emma’s not even expecting a reply from him, the thought, the mental image of their baby looking so much like Killian and  _in_ costume just came to her mind, and she  _had_ to tell him.

The chuckles that escape Killian then are carefree and dare she say it,  _happy —hopeful,_ too. She bites her lip, watching him as he is surely imagining it himself. “He could pull it off, don’t you think?”

“Ah, yes,” Killian replies, and Emma knows he’s not just humoring her. “A babe of ours? A proper little pirate? Of course he’ll look perfectly dashing in a costume like that.” 

Emma beams at him, not waiting for him to finish talking before she’s reaching up and kissing him fully. “We should do it,” she insists, grinning as she pulls back.

Killian nods. “Aye love,” he agrees. “Anything your heart desires you shall have, you know this.”

And she does. She really  _really_  does. “You too,” she says, and he smiles, leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose.

“I already do, love.”

She looks at him,  _really_ looks at him and then grins. He isn’t lying.

“ _Good_.”

— ღ   — 

**Author's Note:**

> ღ lil tiny disclaimer, I’ve never actually done Disneyland, just Disney World, so if y’all don’t have to wait 3+ hours to see Anna & Elsa in California, good for you and I’m jealous, but last time I went the lines for those two were in fact ridiculous so…. *shrugs*
> 
> ღ I made them go to California cause I didn’t want them going to Florida (bc of FL and the Bagel and just MEH! lol) but I’d have loved to write Killian going around Epcot with sweet lil Estella. Epcot + a 7yo is truly my favorite Disney memory ever! It’s truly so much fun y’all <33
> 
> ღ This was also written for @cat-sophia over at Tumblr, because she's lovely and prompted me with the cutest family vacation idea <33


End file.
